Night Change
by Alsheon
Summary: Instead of the losing team, Liu Hao and co who come to Happy at the night after their lost to 301. It's Yang Cong, 301Degree's captain who found the banished god in his night shift. It's a very tempting as well rare chance, how could Yang Cong did not exploit it? "Either you come with me or I'll kidnap you," DiffTeam!Ye Xiu


**Prompt: I just want to make YX in a different rare!team. So here it is... Yang Cong/Ye Xiu. Hints of Xu Bin/Ye Xiu?. Bromance Yang/Ye/Xu?**

* * *

Yang Cong never expected anything from his casual stroll in city H after his team beat Excellent Era. His team was a bit too much ang giggly in their small celebration and that alone made Yang Cong's head hurts. They're lightweight gamers, why are they drinking?

And then, not even Xu Bin could convince Yang Cong otherwise, so he gone out for a fresh air with a simple disguise of course. A surgical mask that is not out of place in the cold weather. It's dark outside anyways.

And it's not like he's incredibly _famous._

When he gone outside, Yang Cong saw an internet cafe just down the street from Excellent Era. On a whim, Yang Cong decided to go there for a warm shelter, maybe go online for an hour or so and order a cup of warm cup noodles to warm himself and his stomach at least till his team become sane enough for him to go back to. An innocent plan. No hole in there. And truly completely normal.

It's when Yang Cong and the internet cafe's operator stared eyes to eyes, that Yang Cong realized the evening won't be normal at all.

Obviously, anything involving _this_ guy won't be normal...

Ye Qiu smiled at Yang Cong, a kind of smile he reserves only for his friends. The smile that made no one could hate him, even when he's the most annoying person in the Alliance.

"Hey~ congratulation on the match. Are you celebrating for the night? Where's your team?" Ye Qiu tilted his head and asked pleasantly. It's been quite a while but he's still so cute.

"What are you doing here?" Instead, Yang Cong questioned straight to the point with a hint of dibelief.

"Working my shift." Ye Qiu answered simply. Pleasant and normal like a breeze in the spring.

"Does Excellent Era owns this internet cafe?" Yang Cong asked.

"Nope," Ye Xiu shook his head and litted up his cigarette.

"... Then, what are you...?" Yang Cong stared bewilderedly.

"Working," again, that pleasant and light tone. Yang Cong pinched the bridge of his nose, he's pretty sure he only drunk one shot, unless Xu Bin spiked the water again.

"You're working _here_ now?" Yang Cong asked again, just to confirm.

"Yup," Ye Qiu nodded and smiled.

"... Just, how much have you fallen?" Yang Cong asked and Ye Xiu only smiled back kindly.

"Are you going to rent a computer or not?" Ye Xiu asked bluntly..

"Are you diverting the topic?" Yang Cong is not amused.

"..."

"..."

The two men stared at each other and Yang Cong's eyes flickered in the dim lighting and Ye Xiu's smile sank a bit. Yang Cong leaned his elbow on the counter and looked around Happy internet cafe, full of interest.

"It's still in the middle of season. What scandal rose in Excellent Era?" Yang Cong asked suddenly, his tone is sharp, one shouldn't underestimated a captain's intuition. In Excellent Era, it could be said Yang Cong is in a friendly term with Ye Qiu only. If something _did_ happen, Yang Cong won't hesitate to point a blame on Excellent Era- especially after that dramatic announcement about Ye Qiu's retirement... _How dirty._

And for the first time since Yang Cong know Ye Qiu, Ye Qiu casted his eyes down subtly- avoiding eye contact. Yang Cong leaned down on the counter.

"Why did you retire?" Yang Cong asked slowly. "If you stayed, Excellent Era won't lose like this today." Yang Cong finished.

Ye Xiu sighed, "If I stayed, should I be their training partner?" He didn't beat around the bush and instantly threw that line toward Yang Cong. Ye Xiu know Yang Cong is really shrewd, if it's any other like Huang Shaotian, Ye Xiu might could divert and tip them off a bit. But Yang Cong is also a captain... A really shrewd captain. And that's saying something.

Ye Xiu looked up to find surprise in Yang Cong's eyes.

"They were trying to get rid of you?" Yang Cong said disbelievingly. Yang Cong only then realize how complex Excellent Era's inner battle is.

"They're just trying to go with the trend."

"Did I just hear you justified them?" Yang Cong snapped out of his surprise to automatically glared at the victim who justified his offender

"What justified? They're not wrong, ah." Ye Xiu sighed helplessly.

 _'Can you not being so neutral and all virtous about it?!'_ Yang Cong is really annoyed at this guy. Even so, Yang Cong recalled how urgent Excellent Era is in promoting their new captain, Sun Xiang, then looked back at Ye Xiu.

This mysterious player who always chose to lurk in the shadow. The contrast is really big.

"Even so, You're still too impulsive. You could just transfer, many clubs would gladly try to win you over, especially when you're not really 'declining'." Yang Cong said.

"No, I have to restrain Su Mucheng and let her stay in Excellent Era. If I transferred, what about her?" Ye Xiu said logically.

Yang Cong thought back of that sweet beautiful girl, who most of the time could be sighted beside Ye Qiu, and accepts Ye Xiu's reasoning... That girl would terminated her contract for sure.

"Still, can't you live a good retirement day? Why an internet cafe's employe?" Yang Cong probed further. Because so far, Ye Qiu's move always have some kind of surprise element which is why no one ever dared to prank him... He somehow always know _everything_ beforehand.

Ye Xiu sighed, "I only have a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in my pocket right now," Ye Xiu admitted his broken pocket. That's just sad... Yang Cong shakes his head.

"Brother Ye? Do you want a warm tea- oh?" Tang Rou come holding two steaming cups of tea to see Ye Xiu smiling at her and a stranger hastily pulled on his surgical mask, seemingly has talked to Ye Xiu.

"Thank you Xiao Tang," Ye Xiu nodded to her.

"Your friend?" Tang Rou asked and Yang Cong wondered _why_ does Ye Qiu always surrounded by beauty? Yang Cong is jealous (of those beauty).

"Ah yes, he's Yang Cong, a bit introvert so don't mind him," Ye Xiu casually introduced and Yang Cong almost choked on his spit, glaring at Ye Xiu.

"Ye Qiu..." Yang Cong hissed, how dare this guy casually revealed his identity?

"Oh, please help yourself then," contrary to Yang Cong's expectation, the beauty just smiled and put down one of the steaming cup in front of Yang Cong before offering Yang Cong a polite smile to which Yang Cong returned, and goes off.

Yang Cong relaxed a little, seems like that beauty is not a fan of Glory and not familiar with his name.

"So sir, do you renting out a computer or not?" Ye Xiu asked, picking up the steaming teacup before Yang Cong and sipped it regally.

"... Wasn't that supposedly for me?" Yang Cong is astonished on how this guy is still having no manner. No matter a captain or not, broke or not... This guy is just impossible.

Ye Xiu looks up, "You want it?" Ye Xiu offered back.

"No," Yang Cong helplessly run his fingers through his dark hair and looked back at Ye Xiu.

"Let's go to city T," Yang Cong confidently proposed and Ye Xiu once again glances up at him, the steam of his tea mystifying his gaze and Yang Cong stared back.

"Join our 301 Degree. You'll be an asset, I'll convince the boss to let you stay and leech for a year before your one year penalty ended. It's not too late for ninth season's championship by then." Yang Cong said softly, a gentle and subtle longing could be heard in his tone. Ye Xiu put down his cup, staying silent.

"It's the time for those who were under-appreciated shines." Yang Cong stated.

Ye Xiu smiled, simple and graceful, then he leans back on his chair. "Convince me," Ye Xiu said- it's a demand. A demand to know what Yang Cong have to tame this one untamable and monstrous beast. Yang Cong smirked.

"Either you came with me or I'll have to get rid of you," Yang Cong's smirk widened as he flipped a pocket knife out and point it at Ye Xiu's face.

Ye Xiu raised his brows, "Really? You still like playing this kind of trick?" Ye Xiu mocked.

"Well, I _am_ an assasin." Yang Cong is a bit embrassed as he put away his pocket knife that's usually used to unbox his team's purchases.

"Lame," Ye Xiu laughed.

"Then, either you come with me or I'll kidnap you," Yang Cong turned expressionless and emotionless when he said this, his arched brow is asking Ye Xiu's reaction... Not opinion, but reaction.

"Smuggling a human is not that hard." Yang Cong said seriously as his eyes flashed with dangerous light.

Ye Xiu snorted like it was a joke, "Su Mucheng would be livid."

"I would like to see that, " Yang Cong commented offhandedly.

"But... She'll be happy for me I guess," Ye Xiu sighed as he warmly stare out at the big building across the street. His delicate fingers run over his dark locks, he turned to face Yang Cong again.

"One year familiarizing with the environment is enought of time for me, _captain_ ," Ye Xiu smirked at Yang Cong and Yang Cong slowly lowered his surgical mask, also smirking.

"For us too," Yang Cong agreed.

"But before that, you'll have to stay and properly snatched me from my current boss first." Ye Xiu mentioned cheekily and Yang Cong invites himself to strutt in and sit beside Ye Xiu.

"Until then, tell me what are you up to lately, Ye Qiu."

"Well, for once... About my name,"

* * *

The morning came and the matter solved easily. Chen Guo almost choked herself in shock when Yang Cong took off his mask and bowed down politely to greet her.

They had decided to use honey trap strategy and Ye Xiu couldn't bear to leave Chen Guo not knowing anything despite it's Chen Guo's own fault for not believing him in the first place.

Chen Guo had cried tears of joy and reverence when Yang Cong confirmed that, Yes, Ye Xiu _i_ _s_ Ye Qiu. Ye Xiu briefly told her the problem with Excellent Era because he's afraid the older woman would try and maim him if he just gone without any clear reason. Needless to say, the older woman is the one who insist him to go then...

In short, Chen Guo fully supports the them and let them leave after asking for a selfie (or ten) together (She promised she won't spread it at least until Ye Xiu is officially joined 301 Degree in the ninth season's winter break.)

"And, ah... Xiao Tang, take care alright?" Ye Xiu turned toward the talent he found. He really wanted to snatch this young lady and make her his second successor, it's one of his dream to screw Glory with brilliant Battle Mage players after all.

"Alright, you too." Tang Rou nodded and awkwardly giving Ye Xiu a hug, no matter what this guy make her feel challenged and had been a really good brief mentor. "Will you still be in the game? Let's always meet up there, at least until I could beat you fair and square." Tang Rou expressed.

"Even without being fair and square you wouldn't beat me Xiao Tang, but of course. I would always play," Lord Grim needs to be leveled up anyway, piling up materials, as well screwing up the entire tenth server.

"She's good you know? Try to get her, if I'm retired in the future. Take her as my successor. That or the one in the Excellent Era..." Ye Xiu whispered to Yang Cong when they exitted.

"Noted." Yang Cong nodded.

"Then... How do you plan to smuggle me?" Ye Xiu nudged and smirked. Yang Cong looked at him before smirking.

* * *

Meeting the team is not so smooth though...

The entire 301 Degree stared at the newcomers like seeing a five-headed giant serpent.

"... Um... Captain Yang, what is senior... Doing here?" Xu Bin pointed to the real life Wild Boss beside Yang Cong who smiled at them.

"Him?" Yang Cong flicked a glance at Ye Xiu's way. "I kidnapped him," Yang Cong simply answered. The whole team gawked.

"From now on, he'll leech on us. Help me smuggling him." Yang Cong declared and went to his room.

How do they supposed to smuggle this retired god?!

* * *

After hearing the whole story, they soon accepted the new fact that they're getting a new god in team. They also had heard briefly about the problem in Samsara, although Ye Xiu had tried to be subtle and unclear, they still picked it up from their captain's displeased face.

301 Degree's impression of Excellent Era fell to the very bottom. It would be crossing the bottom if only the beauty Su Mucheng is not still in the team to cloud the judgement a bit.

They secretely brought Ye Xiu back to city T without anyone knowing aside for themselves and their humble manager (who is needed to buy an extra ticket anyway).

"Come on Senior Ye!" Xu Bin waved a camera from behind Ye Xiu's seat and Ye Xiu looked up. A selfie successfully taken with Yang Cong, Ye Xiu sat side by side whilst Xu Bin who's the one sitting behind them took the picture.

Before the plane took off, Xu Bin sent that selfie to the exclusive QQ chatroom.

 _Tide: [Before flying. Img]_

 _Troubling Rain: WTF!? You guys met him? He's in a plane to city T?! What the fuck he want to do in city T?! Is he going home, fuck?! Why is it so far!? Fuck, get him on the line!_

 _Troubling Rain: Old Yeeeeeee! **One Autumn Leaf One Autumn Leaf Ye Qiu** old ye old ye old ye! _

_Troubling Rain: Get him on the line! Get him! I need to talk! Talk! Talk!_

 _Vaccaria: **Troubling Rain** You have too much to talk. _

_Vaccaria: **Tide** Best flight everyone..._

 _Windy Rain: Be safe~~ (Oh and omg! New OT3 ftw)_

 _Desert Dust: He's going to city T? Get him on the line, why did he retire?_

 _Cloud Piercer: safe flight..._

 _Swoksaar: safe flight for 301 and senior Ye Qiu [wishful Immovable Mountain praying. Jpeg]_

 _Dancing Rain: ..._

 _Dancing Rain: [Pale shocked emoji] [Cold Sweat emoji)_

 _Dancing Rain: OMG! **Ye Qiu**! Where are you going?! Why so sudden!? OMG! Tell me something. Waiting for your PM! ASAP!_

 _Troubling Rain: ^ WHY ARE YOU PANICKING?!_

 _Sees other 135 chats._

No one would ever expect that 301 Degree had successfully tamed Ye Xiu, they just thought Ye Xiu is going to city T and coincidentally met 301 Degree that's all.

Later on in the future after winter break, the proscene have to, once again, shocked with the new addition in 301 Degree's main roster. An Unspecialized in the field, right beside Scene Killer. The name is displayed wide.

Lord Grim

It was at that moment everyone realized 301 had hidden a bomb in their pocket, and they ishould have/i been suspicious.

But it's just too sudden, wild and random!

* * *

 **In this Universe... Xu Bin won't transfer since the team's future is really looking bright with Ye Xiu in it. So sorry not sorry Tiny Herb~**

 **So yeah, the premise is... Let's make YX join other team (and increase ships chances) and then, I remembered EE lost against 301 in their own homebase... Sooo instead of Liu Hao and his ugly drunk ass visited YX, why not my godson- I meant, Yang Cong visited him? So this is born.**


End file.
